1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of aviation, and specifically to the use of a permanently mounted antenna with a portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of both permanently-mounted avionics (avionics modules integral to an aircraft, installed “permanently” in the aircraft by a qualified installation technician) and portable electronics (hand-held devices that can be carried in and out of an aircraft as needed) is common to the aviation industry. Both types of equipment have their advantages.
For example, permanently-mounted avionics modules, and in particular avionics modules which are radio frequency (RF) receivers, are installed with rugged mounts using certified processes and installation procedures. They are connected to permanently-mounted antenna when needed, and the antenna are mounted on the exterior of the aircraft, allowing the antenna to have the best possible view of the systems with which they are to communicate. These systems perform well, are reliable, and provide confidence to the operators (pilots) of the aircraft.
Permanently-mounted RF avionics, however, are not as flexible as portable RF electronics, and they are typically many times more expensive than portable RF electronics. Portable RF electronics devices are typically within the price range of general aviation pilots and can be moved easily from one aircraft to the next. Portable RF electronics devices often offer the same types of information as the more expensive permanently-mounted systems, at a fraction of the cost. But portable RF electronics do have their own weakness in that they do not tie into the permanently-mounted, certified antenna systems on the exterior of the aircraft, and thus their reception may suffer as a result.
What is needed in the industry is a system and method for providing the flexibility and low cost of a portable electronic device, specifically an RF receiver, while allowing that device to be tied into a permanently-installed antenna system for best performance.